


Kiss Me Three Times

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Demyx being adorable, Kissing, M/M, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Demyx’s kisses make him weak.





	Kiss Me Three Times

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Kiss (Naked)

A hand wipes the condensation off of the bathroom mirror. In its reflection is a tired redhead with tangled wet hair. Physically, he looks and feels awful, but he can’t help but be thankful that this is the last day of his shitty job before officially closes down for the rebuild.

He grabs his toothbrush and sticks the bristles under the running water before putting the toothpaste on. (His boyfriend would have a fit if he saw him do that.) Two and a half minutes later, he rinses and walks back into his bedroom. He’d expected to see his boyfriend at least half dressed, but no. Demyx is just lying there on the bed, ass naked, scrolling through his social media timeline.

“Aren’t you gonna be late for work?” Axel asks.

Demyx doesn’t bother to look away from his screen. “I’m off today.”

Axel frowns as he grabs the hair brush off of the dresser and walks over to the bed. “I hate when you do that. If you don’t have to go anywhere, let me shower first.”

Demyx looks up at him with a pout. “I was sweaty…”

He’s always had a problem with being sweaty. You couldn’t pay him to skip a shower for even a single day. Sometimes he showers multiple times a day, and Axel cringes at the thought of the water bill.

Rolling his eyes, he offers Demyx the brush. “You need help for your fucking germaphobia.”

Chuckling, the blond sits up and takes the brush. “It’s not germaphobia. More like...sweataphobia.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Axel grabs his own phone from beneath the pillow and takes a seat on the carpeted floor. Demyx starts to untangle his hair. (He’s the only person he’s ever met who knows how to do it quickly without hurting him and he still has no idea  _ how  _ he does it.) While he does that, Axel checks his own social media. He sees posts from a couple coworkers, his friends, and a few celebrities he follows. Nothing new, nothing interesting. He’s not even sure why he still checks.

“All done,” Demyx announces.

Axel pushes his fingers through his hair to check for any knots he may have missed. Not that he needs to, Demyx is always thorough. He climbs to his feet and leans down to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “Thank you.”

“Wait!”

Before Axel can go too far, Demyx grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him back down for a proper kiss. It was only one quick peck on the lips, and yet it seemed to make him really happy. He grins up at Axel, pressing the tips of their noses together. “You’re welcome.”

The sparkle in those pretty cyan eyes makes Axel laugh. He didn’t think anyone could ever be this cute, and yet here Demyx is.

“You’re gonna make me late again, aren’t you?” Axel frowns playfully.

Demyx nods gently and hums as he kisses Axel again. And Axel lets him. As much as he enjoys the sex, there’s something different about kissing Demyx. He knows exactly what to do to rile him up and take him to heaven, but he can also calm him down and make him feel like heaven has come to him. He makes him feel like he deserves it.

He smiles into the kiss as Demyx wraps his arms around his neck. And the trap snaps shut. Axel climbs onto the bed with him one knee at a time, wanting nothing more than to just be close to him. The closer he gets, the more Demyx wraps his body around him. Their limbs tangle together, and Axel’s hands start to roam. He’s not sure what to focus on: the quiet little whimpers that Demyx makes when he bites down on his lower lip, how soft his lips are, the fingers that are making their way through his hair and to his scalp, the feel of his skin beneath his hands, or the quiet, distant beeping that’s…

Beeping?

Axel pulls away, and the beeping gets louder. That’s the alarm he’d set for himself in case something like this were to happen again. He sighs as he looks down at his boyfriend, who’s wearing a smug smile. “Get dressed,” he whispers.

The redhead sighs as he hangs his head low. Now he doesn’t even want to leave. “Alright...” He leans down to give him one more peck on the lips. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

Axel begrudgingly gets dressed, ties his hair back, and leaves for work. Today is going to drag now and it’s all Demyx’s fault.


End file.
